1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink and a heat-dissipating element, and in particular to a heat-dissipating element whose surface is formed with embossed heat-dissipating portions and a heat sink comprising the heat-dissipating element.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are widely used with heat-generating electronic elements (e.g. CPUs) or lamps (e.g. halogen lamp, LED lamp etc.), to enhance the dissipation of heat. The heat sink having heat-dissipating fins is the most popular heat sink. FIG. 11 shows a conventional heat sink, in which a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 13 is arranged equidistantly on the top surface 111 of a base 11 by means of welding the solders 12.
The heat-dissipating fins 13 are used to increase the heat-dissipating area. With the bottom surface 112 of the base 11 contacting a heat source, the base 11 absorbs the heat and transmits the heat rapidly to surfaces 131 of each heat-dissipating fin 13, thereby facilitating the heat dissipation.
Since the heat-dissipating fins 13 are welded on the top surface 111 of the base 11, and the heat transfer coefficient of the solder 12 may be lower than that of the base 11 or the heat-dissipating fins 13, the solder 12 may inhibit the heat transfer between base 11 and heat-dissipating fins 13, which affects the heat-dissipating efficiency of the heat-sink.
Further, each surface 131 of the heat-dissipating fins 13 is a flat surface. Although the flat surface facilitates heat dissipation, the area of the flat surface can still be insufficient, resulting in an insufficient heat-dissipating effect. Therefore, it is an important issue to develop a heat sink that is capable of dissipating heat efficiently and improve the effect of the heat-dissipating element such as heat-dissipating fins.
Consequently, because of the above technical defects, the inventor keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.